La decendiente de la familia Saotome
by SabinaKlein
Summary: Ranma y Akane vencieron miles de obstaculos y lograron que su amor prevaleciera. Ahora tienen una hija que debe enfrentar todos los peligros que la acechan a ella y a Haru, ademas de sobrellevar un matrimonio arreglado por sus abuelos.Dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½**

**Chapter 1º: 'sos igual a tu padre'**

**Era una mañana calida y despejada, para Akane el dia era más que una bonita mañana hoy la hija que había nacido fruto de su amor con Ranma, iría a la escuela secundaria.**

**Mientras Akane preparaba impaciente el desayuno pensaba en todos sus amigos y ex-compañeros de secundaria.**

**Shampoo y Mouse se habían casado e ido a vivir a China, el padre de Ranma y de Akane estaban entrenando en las montañas de Suiza, el doctor Tofu y Kazumi se habían casado y tenían dos hijas pequeñas y Nabiki estaba saliendo con Kuno.**

**Se sonrió a si misma acordándose de todo lo que habían pasado con Ranma.**

**Esa sonrisa se vio interrumpida por su hija y por Ranma, que entrenaban en el jardin.Su hija era muy hábil para las artes marciales (además era idéntica a Ranma cuando se convertía en mujer).**

**Ranma: toma, toma, toma, toma…**

**Shizuka: ahhhh…**

**Akane siempre se enfadaba por que Ranma le enseñaba a pelear a Shizuka.**

**SPLASH!!**

**Ranma:-se convierte en chica- ¡Rayos!**

**Shizuka¡ay papa tendré que ir a cambiarme de ropa y ya estoy llegando tarde!**

**Akane: Pero toda tu ropa se esta lavando…**

**Ranma: Akane ¿todavía tienes mi ropa vieja?**

**Akane: si, Ranma, pero no estará demasiado…vieja?**

**Shizuka¡no me pienso poner ropa de chico!**

**Akane: no te preocupes, hija, la ropa que usaba tu padre no es chico…-se empiezan a reír a carcajadas-.**

**Ranma: jaja…muy graciosa Akane –se tira agua caliente-.**

**Cuando encontraron la ropa de Ranma esta estaba intacta.**

**Shizuka¿en serio mi padre usaba esto?**

**Akane: si Shizuka…esa ropa usaba todo el tiempo-saca uno de los conjuntos de esos chinos de Ranma- pruébate este.**

**Shizuka: pero mama…**

**Akane: sin peros…**

**Mientras Shizuka se vestía Ranma y Akane hablaban en el comedor.**

**Ranma: oye Akane…Shizuka quiere ir a entrenar conmigo al jusenkyo**

**Akane: Ranma, querido, ya hablamos sobre esto…no quiero que Shizuka se transforme en nada raro.**

**Ranma: je…es que yo le dije que si**

**Akane: ran-ma…te voy a matar!**

**Ranma: no alto Akane…!**

**Justo en el momento en que Akane iba a llenar el comedor de pedacitos de Ranma, Shizuka abrió la puerta para que sus padres la vieran.**

**Shizuka: - mirando a sus padres que habían quedado en una posición muy rara si es que me entienden-**

**Sea lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo háganlo cuando yo no este.**

**Akane:-se para- disculpa es que estaba por asesinar a tu padre…-mira a Shizuka que ahora si era igual a Ranma- estas preciosa, sos igual a tu padre**

**Ranma: cielos tienes razón.**

**Shizuka: -mira su reloj- ¡ay estoy llegando tarde¡Adiós mama, adiós papa!**

**Ranma y Akane: -se abrazan- adiós Shizuka.**

**Ranma: se ha convertido en una chica muy linda.**

**Akane: es igual que su padre –se besan-**

**Pero en lo mejor de su beso, alguien lanza una daga hacia la pared cortando unos cabellos de Ranma.Esa daga llevaba consigo un mensaje que en ese momento pareció devastador tanto para Ranma como para Akane. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½**

**Chapter 2º: 'te ves linda cuando sonreís'**

**Shizuka siempre caminaba a la escuela acompañada por el hijo de Ryoga, aunque a Ranma no le gustaba que sea amiga de el.Y era el comportamiento celoso y sobre protector de su padre lo que la divertía mucho.**

**Shizuka: -toca el timbre de la casa de Ryoga y la atiende Ukio quien se había casado con Ryoga- hola Ukio…**

**Ukio: ah hola Shizuka –le guiña un ojo- ya traigo a Haru.**

**Haru era un chico de ojos azules muy oscuros y de cabello negro sujetado por una cinta blanca que le había dado Shizuka.El en particular no se parecía mucho a Ryoga, sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de Ukio.**

**Haru: hola Shizuka ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Shizuka: -le sonríe muy alegremente- te extrañe mucho…**

**Haru: -mira a su madre que lo observaba con una mirada picara y se pone completamente rojo y nerviosisimo- emh…adiós madre.**

**Ukio: adiós Haru.**

**Justo cuando se estaban llendo Ryoga se acerca a la puerta, al igual que a Ranma no le gustaba para nada que su hijo sea amigo de Shizuka.**

**Haru:-pensando- Oh-Oh…papa va a matarme.**

**Shizuka: hola Ryoga.**

**Ryoga:-se da cuenta de su parecido con Ranma gracias a la vestimenta que llevaba- … : O**

**Ukio: -le tira agua fría- vamos Ryoga que están llegando tarde…**

**Ryoga¡oink¡Oink¡Oink! –Ryoga movía su cabeza de lado a lado mostrando su negativa al comentario de Ukio pero ella no le hizo caso-.**

**Haru: mama papa ya debo irme hasta luego.**

**Ryoga¡oink¡Oink¡Oink!**

**Ukio: -le tapa la boca a Ryoga- ¡adiós Shizuka, adiós Haru!**

**Shizuka: adiós señorita Ukio, adiós señor Ryoga.**

**Haru¿Por qué tanta formalidad? te conocen desde que tengo memoria**

**Shizuka: es que…tu padre me miro con una cara muy extraña…como retándome.**

**Haru: Shizu…mi padre jamás te retaría.**

**Shizuka: lo se…pero con esta ropa me parezco a mi padre cuando se transforma y a mi padre si lo retaría.**

**Haru: escucha mi padre jamás intentaría lastimarte ni a ti ni a Ranma…**

**Shizuka: evidentemente no sabes la historia que hay entre Ryoga y mi padre…**

**Haru¿a…a que te refieres?**

**Shizuka: es que Ryoga y mi padre son excompañeros de un instituto para varones, allí fue donde se conocieron, y mi padre siempre molestaba a Ryoga. Pero un dia que debían verse en un duelo mi padre no apareció asi que Ryoga lo siguió a china donde había ido a entrenar con mi abuelo Genma al jusenkyo. Estando hallo Ryoga caminaba cerca de las surgientes cuando mi padre paso corriendo junto con mi abuelo, ya convertidos en chica y en panda, y tiraron a Ryoga en la surgiente donde se había ahogado un cerdito negro…desde entonces tu padre odia a mío, pero lo peor vino cuando Ryoga se enamoro de mi madre y mi padre se caso con ella… ¿ahora lo entiendes? El ve en mí a mi padre…mas ahora con esta ropa.**

**Haru: mi padre nunca me había dicho que le había gustado Akane…ni mucho menos lo del jusenkyo…pero igualmente no te lastimaría quédate tranquila Shizu…**

**Aunque las palabras de Haru eran lo mas calidas y tranquilizadoras posibles (por que ella tenia una expresión de preocupación y de miedo que lo obligaba a levantarle el animo ).**

**Haru: Shizu…te ves linda cuando sonreís.**

**Shizuka: -sorprendida y súper roja- Haru…**

**Haru: no me gusta verte preocupada…**

**Ese momento duro muy poco por que ya estaban en la puerta de la secundaria Furinkan donde, obviamente, Shizuka había adquirido una horda de admiradores que solo querían seguirla y molestarla por todas partes pero ella siempre les daba una paliza para que no la molestaran.**

**Uno de ellos era un chico muy testarudo que no quería comprender que a Shizuka no le interesaba salir con el, ni con ningún otro chico (excepto Haru).**

**Max: -pensando- Shizuka no va a salir con otra persona que no sea yo...Es demasiado hermosa e inteligente para andar con otro y en especial con Haru.**

**Max era el nombre de ese chico el solo quería salir con Shizuka aunque tenia a todo el colegio atrás de el (léase chicos y chicas).**

**Cuando Shizuka y Haru entraron al patio de la secundaria ambos estaban muy rojos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3º: "no escaparas de mi´´**

**Max:-pensando- ¡que diablos estoy viendo! Ese tal Haru Hibiki no escapara de esta pelea lo voy a matar.**

**Max tenia dos años mas que Shizuka y que Haru, por lo tanto había pasado mas tiempo que ellos en la secundaria Furinkan y era muy respetado por ser el mejor en el arte del kendo (¡igual que Kuno!) y a traves de el espionaje había logrado conocer a Shizuka (En realidad Max es pariente de Kuno, bah).**

**Max:-se acerca a Haru y Shizuka- Haru Hibiki te reto a un duelo.**

**Haru: -le dice al oído a Shizuka pero logra oírlo Max- ¿Quién es este Shizu?**

**Shizuka: no lo se…**

**Max: querida Shizuka ¿acaso no me reconoces? …soy el amor de tu vida-le da un abrazo-.**

**Shizuka:- le da una patada en la cara- ¡metete las manos en los bolsillos, Max¡ el es un estupido que me perseguía para que le de un beso cuando era pequeña!**

**Haru:-furioso- ¡déjala en paz, idiota!**

**Max¡pobre de ti Haru Hibiki¡Esta chica ya esta ocupada!**

**Shizuka:-se enoja muchisimo por ese comentario- ¡Max eres hombre muerto!**

**Max¿eh?**

**Shizuka¡pelearas conmigo ahora!**

**Max: Shizuka, Shizuka, Shizuka…esta bien pelare contigo, pero si gano dejaras de ver a este tonto y seremos novios.**

**Haru¡¿Quién diablos eres¡¿y de donde me conoces?!**

**Max: mi nombre es Maximilian Sanzenin y mi madre es Kodachi Kuno, ella es hermana del gran peleador Tatewaki Kuno quien conoció a tu padre y al de Shizuka y mi padre es Mikado Sanzenin, uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo…quien peleo contra Ranma Saotome.**

**Haru: Tatewaki Kuno… ¿el no sale con Nabiki?**

**Shizuka: asi es…-en secreto a el le gustaba la forma femenina de mi padre…Max me conoce a traves del novio de mi tía Nabiki…es muy fastidioso. **

**Max: bueno… ¿te vas a quedar charlando o vas a pelear?**

**Shizuka:-se pone en posición de pelea- siempre estoy lista para luchar contigo.**

**Max: -ataca a Shizuka con el bokutou- toma esto!!! **

**el bokutou es la espada de madera que se utiliza para practicar el kendo.**

**Shizuka evito el ataque agachándose y pateando sus piernas haciendo que Max caiga al suelo. Este se levanto automáticamente y ataco a Shizuka con su mas fuerte ataque el Trueno Azul.**

**el Trueno Azul consiste en agitar tanto el bokutou que genera energía eléctrica de un color azulado que es lanzado al oponente. La razón de que sea tan potente es que inmoviliza a quien reciba el ataque y por consiguiente vencerlo (es mas una trampa que un ataque ).**

**El ataque golpeo directamente a Shizuka y la inmovilizo del cuello para abajo.**

**Haru¡Shizuka!**

**Max: mi querida Shizuka acabas de recibir el Trueno Azul lo que te dejara inmóvil por el menos cinco minutos…asi que como veras te he vencido y eres mi novia asi que dame un beso.**

**Max acercaba sus labios a los de Shizuka dispuesto a darle un cupón ., pero esto enojo muchisimo a Haru que se interpuso entre Max y Shizuka asestándole un buen puñetazo.**

**Haru¡nunca intentes hacerle eso a Shizuka entendiste!**

**Shizuka:-pensando- ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? Yo ya estaba dispuesta a morder a ese engendro pervertido…pero aun asi me alegra que lo haya hecho.**

**Max¡gane esta pelea de manera limpia asi que Shizuka es mi novia!**

**Haru¡la inmovilizaste, eso no es ganar de manera limpia!**

**Max: -mira su reloj- ¡demonios ya termino el efecto del Trueno Azul!**

**Shizuka:-se para mas enfurecida todavía- ¡de esta no te salvas, Max¡Esta ves no escaparas de mí! **

**Bueno estube leyendo cada uno de los reviews detenidamente...disculpen mis faltas de ortografia, mis mas sinceras disculpas y muchas gracias por intentar ayudarme con mi escritura lo aprecio mucho...pero al fic, el formato en que lo escribi´, es mi preferido y por eso (espero que no les moleste) lo voy a dejar asi...ademas lo publique asi en otro foro y tuvo mucha popularidad (tiene por que no esta terminado). Domo Arigato y Sumimasen.**


End file.
